


clementine

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Character Study, Clarke-centric, F/M, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: inspired by clementine by halsey, a clarke griffin anthem





	clementine

In her world, the sky isn’t blue, it’s violent rain. In her world, the people on the street don’t know her name. In her world, she’s seven feet tall, and the people she loves stand beside her. 

In the real world, she’s all they look at. She can’t escape their stares. She walks down the dirt road of Arkadia and everyone notices her. They’re piling up the rubble the flames left behind. Her daydreams of peace and prosperity were left at the gate. 

They’re all counting on her, she’s been told enough times. It’s always one life-ending situation after another. She can’t take it anymore. 

It feels like a black out, she has a breakdown. She tries to calm down, legs taking her quicker than her brain can keep up to behind a small, burnt wooden shack. She’s hidden here, the second floor is almost gone but a balcony stays standing. 

She chants to herself. “I don’t need anyone. I don’t need anyone.” She doesn’t realize she needs everyone and then some... 

Her eyes land on golden brown, shining in the rays of the sunset. 

Of course, he’s the one to find her, crouching with her back against a broken wall, hand pushing into her chest as though she could grab her heart to slow it down herself. 

He stands next to her patiently. It’s another minute before she nods and he wraps his arms around her. This is a common thing for them. Whenever she has a panic attack in his presence, he’s there to hold her when she’s ready. He always holds her tightly, like he’s trying to squeeze out the pain. In truth, he wishes he could bear it all for her, but she’d never let that happen. 

He takes a step back silently. They stand there a while, watching the sun fall out of view below the horizon. 

She looks to her hands. She wishes she could be the blood in her veins, she asks herself if the inside of her fingers still look the same. She looks up at him, he’s watching her with adoration, like he always does. Under her gaze, she watches his cheeks blush red and it reminds her that their blood, though different in colour, runs the same. 

Underneath the shelter of the balcony, she takes a step forward. Her fingertips graze the fuzz on his forearms. She wonders if he can feel it too, when she touches him and her hair stands on ends. 

Her feet start to get cold in the wet of the mud below her soles. She doesn’t care. 

On tiptoes, her lips are a mere inch from his. She’s in awe of them, but she looks to his eyes first, asking permission to take them between her teeth. He leans the rest of the way and his arms snake around her waist. Her hands lightly touch everywhere they can reach, trailing up his biceps until they land comfortably on his broad shoulders. 

She chuckles softly against his skin, to think she could’ve made out with him all this time but fear always held her back. No more. 

She takes off her shoes and he offers to carry her back to her tent in the pitch blackness of the night. He lands atop her when he places her on the small bed they’re sure to share tonight. 

They kiss once more before he lays beside her. His fingers run across her skin until sleep overtakes him. She’s to fall asleep next. With one eye open, all she sees is him.


End file.
